


Everything Has Changed

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I love these 2 assholes s2, I'll give this fic as a gift to Jensen hehe, M/M, Songfic, Tumblr, and post selfie on instagram haha, castiel listens taylor swift, hipster!Castiel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas precisava de um rosto para terminar seu desenho. De todos os rostos que procurou em sua cabeça, as feições de Dean Winchester chamaram mais sua atenção.<br/>Songfic: Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Versão em português da songfic Everything Has Changed (sem beta)  
> Então que eu tava ouvindo Taylor Swift e de repente BAM! NA MINHA CARA!  
> As músicas da Taylor Swift sambam Destiel, minha gente! É por isso que Jensen adora a loirinha MAOE!

Colocando a ponta da língua para fora enquanto fazia os últimos traços do corpo no desenho com um toco de lápis, Castiel finalmente havia terminado metade do trabalho. Faltava apenas o rosto no desenho. Fez alguns traços espaçados mas nada que fosse ir além. Bufou entediado, aumentando o volume do seu Ipod para tentar focar-se no que precisava terminar. Fechou os olhos para encontrar algum rosto expressivo no meio da nuvem de pensamentos que invadia sua mente.

**All I knew is the morning when I woke**

**Is I know something now**

**Know something now I didn't before**

Por entre rostos e mais rostos que apareceram em sua mente, apenas um chamou sua atenção. A face de um cara que Cas topou ao sair da cafeteria na noite anterior. Seu cabelo era em tom de loiro escuro, os olhos verdes cintilantes e havia sardas espalhadas em cima de suas bochechas. Definitivamente, era o cara mais lindo que ele havia encontrado na vida.

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

**Is green eyes and freckles in your smile**

**In the back of my mind making me feel right**

Castiel pegou-se pensando no sorriso desenhado nos lábios volumosos do cara-quase-ruivo e como ele o encarou intensamente por míseros, mas válidos, 5 segundos, com aqueles olhos que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas de tão _verde photoshop_ que eram.

**I just wanna know you better know you better**

**Know you better now**

**I just wanna know you know you know you**

Um traçado aqui e outro acolá, Castiel seguiu construindo o rosto que veio em sua mente, tomado pelo ritmo da música que ecoava em seus ouvidos. Em meios aos rabiscos no caderno, Cas voltou a pensar em como aconteceu o encontro.

**'Cause all I know is we said "hello"**

**And your eyes look like coming home**

**All I know it's simple ain't it?** **Everything has changed**

_Caminhando rapidamente pela chuva, Cas encontrou um bar do outro lado da rua para se abrigar. Puxou a maçaneta da porta mas não conseguiu abrir, porque no mesmo momento, outra pessoa fez o mesmo pelo lado de dentro. A reação de Castiel foi tão intensa que ele chegou a cambalear para trás – e rezou para que o outro não tenha percebido._

_“Oi!”, o outro exclamou ao abrir a porta “desculpa, pode entrar”, disse, abrindo passagem. Sua voz era simpática e havia algo a mais nele que chamara atenção de Castiel._

_“Ahn... obrigado”, Castiel agradeceu, corando levemente e disfarçou o olhar intenso para cima do outro rapaz. Foi quando notou o pequeno nome na plaquinha fixada ao peito dele “Dean”, complementou com sua voz grave. Cas ajeitou a parte da frente de sua toca e sorriu agradecido ao passar por Dean e entrar no bar._

**All I know is we held the door**

**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

Quando deu por si, já havia terminado o desenho. Sorriu satisfeito. O rosto de Dean estampado na folha do seu caderno, fez com que crescesse um desejo enorme de conversar com ele. Ficou ali parado, contemplando seu desenho por alguns minutos, desejando ser mais próativo e tomar as rédeas da situação.

**And all my walls stand tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down**

**Take them down and open up the door for you**

Por que não? Castiel levantou-se, pegou seu sobretudo de todos os dias e partiu em direção a cafeteria onde Dean trabalhava. Ao chegar no local, procurou silenciosamente por ele, seus olhos correndo por todas as direções até constatar que ele não estava ali. Chateado, sentou-se em uma das mesas e puxou o celular para ver a dashboard do Tumblr.

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**

**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**

**Taking flight, making me feel right**

“Um pedaço de torta pelos seus pensamentos”, uma voz não tão grave quanto a de Castiel, perto de seu ouvido, fez arrepiar a espinha dorsal do moreno. Cas abaixou o telefone e virou o corpo para olhar quem era. Ele não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso ao ver que havia um par de orbes verdes olhando flamejantemente em sua direção. Para sua supresa, Dean sorriu de volta e Castiel notou que, vendo de perto, ele era muito mais bonito ainda. “Vou sair para fumar. Se importa de vir junto?”, perguntou, convidando Castiel. O sorriso alargou-se no rosto dele, que balançou a cabeça concordando e caminhou com Dean para fora do local. Não demorou muito para que Dean puxasse Cas pela borda do sobretudo e o beijasse intensamente.

**Come back and tell me why**

**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,**

**And meet me there tonight**

**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**


End file.
